Sethekk Halls
|boss=Talon King Ikiss |type= |level=65-73 |players=5 |key=Heroic Mode: |bosses= }} Sethekk Halls is a wing of the Auchindoun instance. It's geared for 5 level 67-69 players (although it will appear in the dungeon finder menu for level 65 characters). The entrance is on the east side of the Ring of Observance. It is populated by renegade arakkoa and led by the insane Talon King Ikiss. It should take about 90–120 minutes to complete. Soloing this instance is viable at 80 and the potential loot drops from it make it reasonably lucrative to do so. The achievement will also be granted on completion to those who do not already have it as well. History Auchindoun is a former draenei holy site and Horde fortress in the middle of the Bone Wastes, in Outland's Terokkar Forest. It was a holy ground for Draenei burial until the Shadow Council took over, summoned an extremely powerful demon as old as time itself, and destroyed half of Terokkar Forest in the process. Different factions now vie for power in this magical spot: Ethereals suck the arcane energy from the Mana-Tombs, the Burning Legion harvests souls inside the Auchenai Crypts, Arakkoa zealots work dark magic in the Sethekk Halls, and the Shadow Council plots its domination of Outland from within the Shadow Labyrinth. Sethekk Halls is a wing of the Auchindoun instance. The entrance is on the east side of the Ring of Observance. It is populated by renegade arakkoa and led by the insane Talon King Ikiss, who also carries the Shadow Labyrinth Key for the Shadow Labyrinth. The Sethekk are renegades who broke away from Skettis at the insistence of Ikiss and Darkweaver Syth, and believe themselves to be the true servants of the mysterious master of all arakkoa. When Auchindoun exploded due to the summoning of Murmur in the Shadow Labyrinth, Ikiss and Syth led their followers to Auchindoun, believing this to be a sign of their master's return. There they remain, still searching for the master in the temple's ruins. Walkthrough With the changes of patch 4.0.1, this instance no longer requires a great deal of strategy. The only remaining serious danger is your own party. *Several enemies can fear party members, and fighting more than two groups at once can lead to a wipe. The shaman's tremor totem is of great use here. *The Time-Lost Controller can cast a Charm Totem to mind control one of your allies. It is therefore of primary important importance to kill any Charm Totems that appear, and to kill any Time-Lost Controllers before the can cast any more Charm Totems. The final boss of the instance, Talon King Ikiss, likes to cast an Arcane Explosion. It is a good idea, but not strictly mandatory, to break Line of sight to avoid taking damage. Since it only hits for about 5000 damage, an alert healer can keep the group alive even through multiple explosions. Dungeon Denizens * Air elementals * Arakkoa * Fire elementals * Ghosts * Owls * Rats (critters) * Roaches (critters) * Ravens * Raven God (one, Anzu) * Snakes (critters) * Spiders (critters) * Voidwalkers * Water elementals * Wind serpents Encounters Bosses *Darkweaver Syth - Syth's primary special ability is that he summons a group of four elemental minions of various elements at each of 90%, 55%, and 10% health. These do substantial damage but are non-elites that are easy to destroy. The surest strategy is to pause to kill each set of elementals as it appears, as the party will have a hard time surviving the dozen elementals that will otherwise accumulate. The final set of four elementals may be ignored to concentrate on Syth as they despawn on Syth's death. *Talon King Ikiss - Ikiss will periodically blink to a different party member and begin casting his arcane explosion, a five second uninterruptable AoE spell that does approximately 4000 damage. A raid message will appear saying that he's focusing his arcane energies. When this happens, the best technique is to use the cast time for everyone to run behind the nearest pillar. You should wait until after he blinks before hiding, however, or he'll just blink behind the pillar with you. It can be useful for the tank to create a macro to warn the party of the blink so everyone can hide promptly. Ikiss will also cast Polymorph on random party members. *Anzu - Anzu (sometimes called the Raven God) is a boss in Heroic difficulty only. Summons adds twice during the fight, has a random targeted cyclone debuff and a random targeted debuff which will cause you to lose mana on spellcast. A druid healer can keep on heal over time spells on spawned statues for extra buffs. See the individual boss pages for more detailed information and strategies. Trash Mobs and Abilities *Note (*): Some mobs such as the Time-Lost Scryer, Time-Lost Shadowmage, and Sethekk Prophet have a buff called "Arcane Destruction" which increases spell damage by 150. The buff is stealable by the level 70 mage skill, Spellsteal. Loot See Sethekk Halls loot. Reputation Killing mobs in the Sethekk Halls grants Lower City reputation up to . Prior to Patch 2.3 the mobs only gave rep up to in non-heroic mode. *Trash mobs: 9 reputation (Heroic Mode: 15) *Avian Rippers: 1 reputation (Heroic Mode: 2) *Bosses: 90 reputation (Heroic Mode: 250) *Full clear: 1169 reputation Maps Sub-Regions Quests * – obtainable outside the instance. * – obtainable outside the instance. * – part of the chain to summon Nightbane in Karazhan. Must be completed in heroic mode. * – part of the Druid Swift Flight Form quest chain. Must be completed in heroic mode. Videos | External links Kategooria:Burning Crusade Kategooria:Ruins Kategooria:Sethekk Halls Kategooria:Instances